


My Dark Past

by Whovian134



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Dark Magic, Dark Past, Death, F/M, Original Character Death(s), Time Travel, Widowed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-08 04:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7742908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whovian134/pseuds/Whovian134
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is mourning the loss of his beloved wife Riley, but when he visits his in laws two days later they show that they are actually happy that their daughter kicked the bucket this reveals something about his late wife's past that only time travel can stop. Will Dan be able to stop Riley from dying? Or will he just have to accept the fact that he is now a widower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Dark Past

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of a RP that I did on Facebook I hope you enjoy also this does have some dark elements and may contain gore so I will edit the tags as I update this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Grumps hear Riley's will

It was a sad day for the grumps especially for Dan his wife Riley passed away in her sleep at the age of 68 and so far he has been a train wreck today all of the grumps were going to hear Riley's will at first Dan didn't want to go,but he knew that Riley would want him there so he decided to go. Once they got to the place where the will reading was to take place Dan started to tear up. "Hey, don't worry about it everything will be alright." Arin said to Dan. Dan looked at Arin and smiled slightly. Riley's lawyer waited until everyone was seated before she sat down. "Good morning everyone." She said with a small smile. "I know that this is a very sad day for all of you so I will make the introductions short my name is Cecilia Van Houston I have been Mrs. Avidan's attorney for a long time and as her attorney it is my duty to read to you all her last will and testament." She said with a faint smile and began to read the will. 

 

"I Anna Marie Cecilia Riley Suzanne Blackwell Avidan of body and mind hear by mark this as my last will and testament all other copies of this will are hear by null and void." Cecilia began. "To my husband  Dan I give custody of our granddaughter Valerie and $45,000 if Dan has passed away at the time of this reading then custody will go to my very dear friend who I have trusted since the very beginning Brian Wecht ." Dan started tearing up and he actually looked down at his granddaughter who was asleep in his lap  "If Dan has not passed away I hope that for the sake of our children that he will remarry so that there will always be a motherly figure in our children's lives. To my dearest friends Arin and Suzy I leave my vacation home in Paris and I leave each of you $45,000 use it however you want. To my friend and editing partner Barry I leave all of my editing equipment you can share it with Kevin or keep it for yourself do what you wish with it. To my dear friend and colleague Brian not only do I give you the custody of my granddaughter in the event of Dan's passing. I also leave you all of the theories I published since I became a theoretical physicist I hope that you can use these in some of your classes I also leave a trust fund that will hopefully help Audrey go to a great college when she is older $45,000 will be put into that trust fund  on her birthday each year. To my BFF Holly I leave you all of my birds I know I can trust you with them. To Ross I leave my animation studio in Sacramento I hope you share it with Arin because I know you both wanted an animation studio. Now onto the matter of my estate I leave everything to my oldest son David if he is not of age at this time the person in charge until he becomes of age will be his stepfather Dan. To my son Alex I leave behind what I know you've wanted since you were ten is all of the family photo albums that I had set aside for you and I also leave behind my engagement ring you can use it for when and if you pop the question. To my daughter in law Molly I leave to you Blackwell Manor in New York. This marks the end of my personal belongings so mote be it."

 "As for my finances I wish for half to go to my family, half to go to my friends and the rest if any is to go to the Saint Jude's Children's Research Hospital in Dallas, Texas. I also wish for my dance studio to remain in business under a new studio director and for all of the money the studio makes to go into Audrey Wecht's trust fund each year." Cecilia put down the will. "This is Anna's last will and testament if you were named in her will please stay behind to collect everything and Dr Wecht you might need some help with all of the theories she did publish a lot and before her death when we were writing the will she showed me all of them and I must say all of them are well written." Brian chuckled and nodded. "Yeah, actually I think Riley and I wrote eight of those together in a span of twelve years." He said

Dan wiped some tears from his face and gently shook Valerie awake."Valerie you ready to go?" Valerie nodded. "Yes,grandpa when we get home can you tell me more stories about grandma?" She asked with a twinkle in her eye. Dan smiled slightly. "Sure sweetheart how about we go to your Uncle Arin and Aunt Suzy's and we'll tell you some of the best stories about your grandma?" Valerie nodded and Dan tickled her belly and she chuckled. Cecilia handed Dan his $45,000 check and Dan picked up Valerie and walked out to the car


End file.
